VA Birthday
by BAndy101
Summary: My first fanfic so be nice! The attack never happened and Rose and Dimitri are running strong. When rose turns eighteen shes becoming a lot more open with their relationship. when someone tells Kirova Dimitri panics but rose has a plan and she did research? i think everyone is in a run for their money...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The attack on the school never happened. Dimitri and Rose are in a strong relationship her friends and her parents know about. Its Rose's 18** **th** **birthday and she's being very open about her relationship. When is brought to Kirova Dimitri panics but Rose has a plan and she actually did research? I think everyone's in a run for their money…**

 **Sadly I do not own vampire academy or Dimitri but a girl can dream *wink* everything but the plot of this story belongs to Richelle Mead.**

 **This is my first fanfic so be nice! P.S. There is an M rated scene in this chapter!**

I woke with a smile on my face. The sun peeked in through the window warming my sleepy body(i know they don't live in the sun but let's pretend they do). I didn't know why I was so happy and my brain was still half asleep. I turned over to the clock and saw it was only seven. Damn breakfast wouldn't be till nine. Just as I was going to go back to sleep, something caught my eye. It was a piece of paper that said "open me." I leaned over and picked it up and opened it. Inside in big red letters read IT'S YOUR 18TH BIRTHDAY! I smiled. That's right I was an adult today. Sweet. I look back at the paper and noticed something at the bottom. It read p.s. look besides you! A little confused I did as it said and my eyes went a little wide. There Dimitri lay sleeping in my bed. Naked. His legs intertwined with mine. The thought of last night started to make me wet again. I had been pestering Dimitri about what he had gotten me for my birthday. So when he should up at my door late that night I was perfectly ok with it. I knew he was there for sex. We had sex on a regular basis so him there was no surprise to me. but when he fucked me up against a wall a surprise. He had never been the rough with me and I loved it. Some of my arousal leaked down my thigh and on to Dimitri's. That caused Dimitri's eyes to shoot open hooded with lust. Well good morning he murmured his accent thick with desire and sleep. Good morning indeed I said wrapping around Dimitri's neck pulling him into a heated kiss. I felt Dimitri's creep down my body. He suddenly had me on my back breaking the kiss. He ran his fingers across the inside of my thigh so close to where I wanted it, need it to be. I moaned and tried to reach out to lead his had to my wet pussy but he just chuckled and swatted my hand away. I groaned in frustration and finally Dimitri put me out of my misery. What's got you so wet this morning? He asked me his finger rubbing circular motions on my pussy. He knew I loved it when he talked dirty to me. I looked down at him across my body and told him the truth. I was thinking about how you fucked me up against the wall last night i loved how rough you were I whispered. He growled and he entered his finger in me. I moaned loudly as he started to pump his finger in and out. I liked it to the way I was dominating you the way you had no choice but to obey he said. I gasped as he added a second finger in me stretching me out. You know he said I never understood why men wanted to lick a woman's pussy it seemed disgusting but now from my position your pussy looks so good, so succulent, so… _ **tasty**_ he drew out the word tasty and it turned me on even more. I looked down just to see Dimitri's head duck down into my pussy licking. I moaned very loudly as did Dimitri. He looked up at me meeting my eyes and said you are the best thing I've ever tasted before returning back to his task. I threw my head back my eyes snapping shut as he continued to lick and suck my pussy. I was bucking hard on Dimitri's face so he draped one of his arms over my hips to hold me still while the other pumped two fingers out of my pussy. I was starting to get very close to cuming so I thought I would warn him. Dim- Dimitri I'm so close I whispered. His response was to pick up his pace of his sucking and pumping. Suddenly he bit down on the skin of my pussy not enough to break the skin. That was my undoing. I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming as I came all in Dimitri's mouth witch he drank greedily. He pulled away licking his lips with a hungry look still in his eyes. I stayed where I was my breath labored still trying to take in what Dimitri had just done. His body was over mine again and then the lustful look was changed to an insecure one. Did you like that? He asked unsure what to do. I had never really seen this side of Dimitri until last night. He asked me if I liked it when he fucked me up against the wall. This was the side of him that always wanted to please me that was afraid of messing anything up and losing me. I looked at him and brought his mouth down to mine. He got the message that I really liked it and lined up his dick to put it in my pussy. I suddenly flipped us over so I was on top straddling his hips his dick hard right near my stomach. Not yet baby I want to return the favor I said. His eyes grew wide then darker with lust. I smirked it was my turn.

 **Wow 999 words for my first chapter. Please leave me comment on what you thought and if you have any suggestions!**

 **Thanks! Andy B.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter I hope you like it!**

 **Everything but this plot is owned by Richelle Mead** **Rated M**

 _I smirked. It was my turn._

I leaned back so I could get a full view of Dimitri's hard dick. The man was huge! Every time I see it I still wonder how he fit it in me. I grabbed on to his dick and began moving my hand up and down. I looked up at Dimitri to see if I was doing this right. The look on his face said I was bringing him pleasure and torture. I took that as a good sign to pick up the pace. In return I was earned a pleasurable sigh. You know comrade most girls would have a hard time taking you entirely in their mouth I said his eyes met mine. I guess I got lucky I said dipping my head down to lick the pre cum off the top of his dick. I have no gag reflex I said as I took him into my mouth.

 **Dimitri POV (Tell me if you guys like it when I switch it up)**

Oh lord I might explode right now. She just took me into her mouth I'm hitting the back of her throat and she's moving up and down with ease. This had been one of my favorite fantasies since that night. I jack off to them sometimes when I can't go and visit her. God this woman is amazing I love her so much. Suddenly I felt her scarp her teeth across my shaft. I let out a low moan. I could feel myself getting close. Roza I'm so close I said. She pulled back for a spit second. I know she said the returned back to her task sucking harder. That was it I exploded in her mouth and she drank it all never losing a single drop. I grabbed her and moved her towards me on the bed so her body hovered over mine. I pulled her face towards mine entrancing her into a deep kiss. I traveled my hands down her body gripping that big ass of hers. Ilined up the sweet tasty pussy with my dick and entered her. She broke the kiss her mouth forming the perfect O shape as she moaned. I stared to move in and out and leading her to bounce on my dick. Her boob's bounced with her. They were so hypnotizing that I latched my mouth on to her left boobwhile my left hand toyed with her right one. I kept my right hand on her ass leading her bounces. She kept moaning and I could feel her malls getting tighter on my dick. I knew that meant se was close so I thrusted harder. Dim- dim- she yelled as she came on my hard dick. I kept thrusting to help make her orgasm longer until I found my release. She fell forward her face in my neck. I pulled out of her moving her body off to the side wrapping my arms around her. She sighed happily nuzzling her nose on my jaw. I chuckled. So I'm guessing you liked that? I asked kissing the top of her head. I like trying new things with you she said especially when there dirty. I raised my eye brow at her. She giggled. Comrade you're the poster boy for being a gentleman but behind closed doors honey you are very dirty she said then chuckled. It's funny it's kind of like our roles are reversed when it's just you and me your more dirty and me I'm more innocent- well I mean I don't know much my innocents was just taken away from me she said with a bit of a smile. I smirked. I was probably the luckiest man alive. Not only did the infamous Rose Hathaway choose to love me she was more than willing for me to take her virginity. She was so young but she was so old. Just then I remembered something. I'm very sorry my love I had totally forgotten to wish you a happy birthday I said. I leaned down and pressed a heated kiss to her lips. Happy birthday Roza I whispered as I broke the kiss. A very happy birthday indeed she mumbled against my lips as we kissed again. As everything started to get heated the door swung open…

 **Oh cliffy! Tell me what you thought! Also I can get very fluffy so if you don't like fluff back out now**! **I need some reviews to keep going so please leave me a comment below!**

 **Thanks guys! Andy B.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating! I blame school! So here's the next chapter guys and thank you so much for the positive feedback!**

 **I do not own any of the characters I just own the plot. Everything belongs to the talented Richelle Mead!**

 _As the kiss started to get heated the door swung open…_

 **RosePOV**

Dimitri and I both pulled away from the kiss and pulled my blanket up covering our bodies. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! My friends yelled running through the door. They stopped when they noticed my… _**position**_. We all stayed silent for a little before I took control. Guys this is really sweet but um do you think you could get out so Dimitri and I can get into something more presentable? I asked trying to make this a lot less awkward. Lissa who was red in the face seemed to snap out of it. O-oh um y-yeah um we'll, we'll um be um outside she stuttered out turning on her heel and ushering my friends out. As the door was shut I turn into Dimitri hiding my face in his chest. That was so awkward I mumbled into his chest. Hey think about it this way at least it wasn't your parents he said. I looked up at him. True I said. We both got up putting back on our clothes. I had put back on my underwear set and my tank top and shorts. Dimitri had back on his underwear and his sweatpants with no shirt. We both sat on the bed so we were leaning on the headboard and I called out to my friends. They all walked in awkwardly kind of shuffling their feet. Happy birthday Rose Lissa said with a small smile. It was an awkward one but it was still a smile. I smiled back saying thank you. Everyone shifted again still awkward. Hey why we play I never? I suggested. Everyone agreed and my friends all sat on the floor. I'm guessing its cause of what they witnessed. We all put up ten fingers and I went first. I never drank blood I said. All of the Moroi put down one finger. It was Lissa next. I've never trained to fight she said. Eddie Dimitri and I all put down one finger. Christian went next. I've never killed a Strigoi he said. Dimitri and I both put down one finger. Eddie went next. I've never slept with more than one person he said. Christian and I both put down one finger. I smiled and looked down at my lap. Rose you've only slept with one person? Mia said shocked. Yes I said glancing at Dimitri from the corner of my eye. He had a smug smile looking at me too. Who was it? They asked all besides Lissa. I gave them an "are you that fucking dumb" look. Dimitri! I yelled Dimitri was my first! Just then the door swung open. DIMITRI WAS YOUR WHAT?! Was yelled by a red head badass and a killer snake. Oh fuck I cursed.

 **Haha Rose is in trouble! I'm again so sorry for taking so long to update I'll try hard over the weekend!**

 **Feedback would be great! Thanks! Andy B.**


End file.
